Fate Heaven's Works
by Lirikana
Summary: Formerly the alternate non-canon personal interpretation of Counter Guardian Archer's life. Now being written as a brand new series. Reviews are encouraged. New chapter every week or so. Rated T for possible future violence, mature language and sexual reference.
1. Prologue

"To become a hero of justice."

It is an ideal that a young boy held dear for as long as he could remember. Even now, as he is standing alone in a field, betrayed by all he held dear. Left to die, impaled with countless swords. As he fell to the ground, the world offered him a choice, hold onto his ideals and die, or give up his ideals and be granted a second chance. The boy did not respond, as his blood continue to flow from him. His life flashed before his eyes.

His childhood was nothing unlike any other. He was a single child, father was a salary-man and mom was a bank manager. This all changed during the winter when he was sever years old. A massive fire broke out. In the fire, he lost his entire family, and he himself was almost killed. When he had given up all hope, he fell on his back, in the midst of bodies, hoping to die. As his vision was fading, he saw a man appearing on top of him. It was as if fate has plotted the man and the boy to meet. The boy blacked out soon after, but not before feeling the warmth of the man's hand and seeing a smile, one that he knows that he will remember for as long as he lives. For it was the man that had saved him when he had lost all hope. When the boy woke up, he was in a Japanese-styled room, beside him was the man that had saved him. Before he was able to say his thanks, a pair of hands came from behind and the boy fainted again. It was only much later in life did the boy found out that he was taken to a laboratory. He saw countless records of the tests and experiments that were conducted on him. He did not find out who did these tests, but he knew that they were amazing at their job. When all the tests and experiments were finished, the boy's memory was sealed, and was placed back into the man's care.

For the next five years, he lived what you would call a normal life. Everything changed however, when the fifth Holy Grail War started. The war devastated the boy. He was forced to kill his lover, and sacrifice his servant. He believed that as long as the grail still exists, it will continue to cause harm to people. When him alone, facing the grail. The sole survivor of the war out of all the magus, whose body was already breaking down due to excessive prana use. The grail offered to grant him his wish. He did not listen to the grail, instead he called upon a force stronger than true magic. He projected a weapon, from before the creation of this world. A weapon that has no name, yet its existence is undeniable. A weapon that is woven from the very fabric of time. The fifth Holy Grail war ended with the boy destroying the greater grail, almost killing him instantly. The amount of energy that he called upon was so great, it gave the energy a corporal form. The energy inherited the mind of the embodiment of the grail. Awed by the boy's determination, the grail gave the boy power, so that he can fight for his ideals. As he lay alone in the field, lamenting the fact that he couldn't protect more people. He felt a shroud falling on him. With the last of his strength, he turned and saw his foster sister. She was floating in the air, wearing a dress that can only be described as holy, a halo enveloped her. With his new powers, he understood what his sister was attempting to do. He tried to stop her, but he was still much too weak. With a bright flash, the boy fainted, but not before seeing a tear dropping from his sister's face and a smile, the same one that the man gave him five years ago. The man who died and couldn't accomplish his ideals. And the man who he inherited his ideals from. When the boy woke up, he was alone again, in front of him lay a hairpin, the one that he had given his sister four years ago, the one that even though she complained it was too plain would still wear it every day and tell everyone her brother got it for her. He picked it up, and kept it with him for the rest of his life, to remind himself that no one should go through the same life as him. He given up his name and his humanity, dedicating himself solely to inflict justice. For the rest of his life, he fought, killed and saved many people. Sometimes, he would kill thousands to save one person. In the end, it was his ideal that sealed his fate. His partners and friends saw him as a demon, not as a man. In the end, it was his partner who betrayed him first, with a dagger in the back. He was led into a trap, impaled by countless swords in an empty hill. The world offered him a choice, give up his ideals and be granted a second chance, or hold on to those ideals and die. His answer was


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning

In a field, there stood a man, surrounded by countless bodies. In front of him, there was a young boy. The boy was in critical condition, and the man knew that even with his power. The boy couldn't be saved. As he watched the boy's life force slip away, he felt a resonance coming from within him. Knowing the cause, he produced a relic from himself. It was the greatest relic of a legendary hero. The same relic that had saved the hero countless times, and in the end, caused the downfall of the hero. The relic that the man had kept from the hero when summoned. Hoping to achieve what was only told in legends. The man fused the relic with the boy, hoping the remaining energy would be enough to activate the properties. Slowly, life returned to the boy, when the man saw the boy's eye open. His eyes were filled with tears, with a smile that would change the world, he held on to the boy's hand. He knows that even with the relic, the boy would not survive beyond a few days. He called in the most brilliant people he knew, knowing that they would have the power to save the boy's life. What they did however, was much more. When the surgery was over. The boy was kidnapped into a facility. There,

Many experiment and enhancements were put upon the boy's body. The people from the facility had one goal in mind, and that was to separate the boy and the relic. For the power of the relic is too great, much too great for a young boy to wield. The people were not successful in separating the pair, instead, the bond was strengthened, and it was far too risky to attempt any more without the man finding out. When the boy was returned to the man, the body was no longer on the lever of human. It was a mortal body with spectral parts. His mind however, was spared. The people saw no need to break a boy who had already lost his entire family, thinking that he was already beyond repair. The man, seeing the sorrow and emptiness inside the boy's eyes. Decided to adopt the boy as his son, to fill the void that was left behind, by what was ultimately the man's doing.


	3. Chapter 2 The future?

On a hill, there were two people. They were surrounded by many bodies and countless swords. The hill was like any other, green grass, small shrubs, yet it is what is surrounding the hill that is truly spectacular. Meadows filled with flowers, fields with flowing golden wheat, just waiting for someone to harvest the. A mirror like lake lay just behind the hill. The lake is almost magical, even ripples will not cause the surface of the lake to reflect who gazes upon the lake. There was a man and a woman. The man had a fair complexion, although he was sporting unnatural white hair. While his build was on the lean side, muscles can be seen rippling beneath his black and red armor. In his hands, were a pair of swords, the swords were truly spectacular, while it's workmanship was nothing amazing, it is the fact that the swords emits no feeling; no bloodlust, no urge for competition, not even the feelings of the smith that you would often get with any other blades were there. It was like the swords were created simply for the sake of being created. The swords were called Kanshou and Bakuya, twin swords colored black and white. The symbol of harmony, yin and yang, were forged upon the hand guards, as if to tell the users that one must always find harmony, equilibrium in life. The lack of purpose suits the user perfectly. A man who threw away his identity, his humanity, and his life to fulfill a foolish ideal. The other was a woman. She was short, much shorter than the man. It would be hard to believe that the two are lovers. Yet that is the truth. Compared to the man's well defined and angular features, the woman can be described as being the most beautiful of two worlds. She had lustrous golden hair, wavy yet not so much that it would ruin. Her skin were pure and white, it looks almost transparent, much like a delicate flower that you want to treasure. The man however, was bleeding. Many blades and weapons were sticking out from his bodies, some were from legends, only told, never verified. Even though the man was bleeding, he had a huge smile on his face, a face like a boy who got to meet his childhood hero. The man did not have a life, yet he gave his all to make it better for others. He looked at his lover, who was weeping. He brushed back her hair, showing her eyes, which were swollen from the tears. He pointed his finger at his lover's forehead, and uttered a single incantation. Suddenly, the woman was gone, with a sigh, the man lowered his hand. He had done what needed to be done, he took out a small dagger. It was a plain dagger with a bronze hilt and an ivory blade. The dagger gave off a warm feeling, one that people might feel if they were back home after a long journey. He took the dagger, and stabbed himself with it. The dagger pierced him, yet it didn't create a wound, instead, the blood around him started to back to him. Soon, his wounds were healed, yet it didn't stop there, it was as if he was traveling back in time, reverting his body to a previous state of time. Suddenly, a flash of light came, and the man was no longer there.

Scene 2 End


	4. Kana's Dojo

Hello guys. Kana here.

Sorry that we are having another flash back scene, I know that it can be a little bit repetitive, but it is important for the plot.

(OᾠO)

The main story will be started the next scene, a lot of stuff are gonna happen, and I can't write dialogues. So keep looking forward to the next scene. Also All reviews are welcome and encouraged, I need to know if you guys are still interested. Also, the woman in the last scene is someone who managed to get past dimensions and time in order to be with Shirou. So guess away.

See you guys next time :D


	5. Chapter 5 The Morning of Day 1

"Shriou, are you here?"

Startled by the sound, I opened my eyes. Standing above me was Tohasaka Rin. The afternoon sun basked her, giving her a halo. She had her hair up in a twin tail, much like any other day. Even though school has just ended, she has already changed into her usual outfit: red turtle neck with black skirt and stockings. It is simple, yet it suits her perfectly.

"Are you sure you want to be standing like that? I can see your panties from here." Knowing full well what was coming. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. I felt a huge block on my stomach, enough to knock out most people, but since I was prepared, my soul remains in this world. Then I felt another punch, and another and they just keep on coming. I screamed out and opened my eyes, wandering if Rin was planning on killing me. Instead I was greeted by the sight of Kiritsugu with his fist on my stomach.

"Dad, what are doing? Where is Tohasaka?"

I asked, confused as to what had happened. He looked at me with a confused face.

"Tokiomi's daughter? What are you talking about Shirou? Now get up. It is time to train."

He heads outside, closing the sliding door behind him. I looked at my night stand, and sure enough it is five in the morning. I reluctantly got up, muttering under my breath about how cheat Kiritsugu is about not having the heater on. I head outside and find myself before the main courtyard. Kiritsugu was standing in the doorway of the dojo, beckoning me to follow him in. I sighed, wondering how does manage to earn enough money to get such a large household in the middle of Fuyuki city. I decided that keeping Kiritsugu waiting for me wasn't the best idea considering how he woke me up. The dojo itself is not attached to the main house. The inside is decorated as you would expect, hardwood floors, polished to a shine. The atmosphere of tranquility that calms you down. What is different, the walls is lined with weapons. Guns, swords, spears, lances, anything that you can think of, it is on the wall. The daily training that takes place here every morning, a duel until one breath from death. Usually the victor is Kiritsugu. As I walked inside the dojo, I felt the presence of overwhelming blood lust, and the sound of an object cutting through the air. I turned my head towards the direction of the sound, and the object was a bullet. More specifically, a 5.56 millimeter NATO round fired from a Thompson Contender.

"Imagine Shield."

I chanted the phrase, activating my magic circuits. Magic circuits that are only capable of one style of magic. It is a magecraft that Kiritsugu and I discovered during one of our training routines. We called the magecraft Forced Reality. It is a style of magecraft that allows me to be able decipher the material, workmanship, history of weapons and armors. I will then be able to replicate the entire process and project the weapon or armor. This however, it not my trump card. The true power is that I can create brand new objects, designs, powers, history. Everything about an objects can be programmed and created. This allows me to be extremely versatile facing any opponent, something that Kiritsugu has drilled into me since day 1. I knew that the bullet would inflict a fatal wound on me if it was to hit. I projected a shield in front of me, within milliseconds, I created a history of the shield, a fictional wielder and the legendary power it holds rivals a noble phantasm. The bullet impacted the shield with a loud clang, echoing throughout the dojo. It is after the fact that I was able to admire the shield that I created. It was a beautifully made bronze shield, from where I can see, which isn't much. Then came clapping and laughter from behind the shield. Knowing full well that only one person in the world that has that gun. Waiting for the perpetrator to emerge from behind the shield.

"I thought that you were a goner Shirou. That was one of my soul bullet you know?"

I couldn't help but wonder why he would spend one of his most treasured weapons on me during a daily routine. Then he said.

"You are the one that asked me to train you into a proper magus, and as a magus killer. It would only be appropriate for me to try and kill you."

The fact that he was able to say that with a grin on his face makes you wonder how he is able to change so much. A man that was a cold hearted killing machine, doing the dirty deeds of the mage association. Now living with two children and a wife in retirement. I see him approach, still with the grin on his face, yet the feeling you get is completely different.

"So now, why don't we start training for real Shirou that was only the warmup."

I quickly rolled to the side and grabbed the shield, praying that I will make it to breakfast alive.


	6. Kana's Dojo II

Kana here.

New chapter is out, sorry about the delay writing dialogues is really hard. .

So by now you will probably realize that people from fate/zero are still alive.

Think of this universe as a combination of Fate/Kaleid Linear combined with Fate/Stay Night.

This version of Shirou, as you all can see uses more than just Projection Magic. He is also capable of First Magic, although he and Kiritsugu doesn't realize that.

Lots of background story is going to come in the next few chapters and you guys are going in for a surprise.

See you guys next week.


End file.
